


Tsundere Lover

by KinkyTwister



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Clover Week, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Silver Eagles Squad, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Kissing, Tsunderes, magic knights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: As a traveling noble you were looked down upon. With your static personality, and charming looks you befriended easily, even those who were pompous royals.In fact, there was a particularly silent, silver haired, magic knight that had his heart pumping for you. What's a young woman do with the tense affection from a handsome tsundere?
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1. Introduction

\

* * *

Traveling back to the realm where your family resided was a dreadful task. As much as you wanted to see you beloved siblings and father, you couldn't help but feel anxious about the pressing thoughts of unwillful marriage. As the eldest daughter you were expected to take head of house whenever your father decided to retire, or leave it in your hands.

In your early twenties, you had refused, rebelled, and went your seperate way. Not that you had any dissaggreements about the family business, it was only for the fact you would have to marry a man from a noble household - and choosing who it would be wasn't an opinion you were allowed to have. After traveling, discovering different lands and yourself, you came to the realization that you missed your family. You've lived several years on your own and wanted to settle for a little bit, just to take in lifes moments and make lifelong friends and memories in your birth realm.

Going back was essential anyhow, how else were you going to pay for a house in the country when your work involved constant travel? And with that, you headed north back home - expecting a price to pay if your younger sister, or brother didn't want to uphold the future task of head of house.

* * *

The hood of your cape was draped over your head to hide your face from the gold threaded people you walked passed. While you didn't look like a commoner, you certainly had a decent amount of dirt caked on the lower half of your tunic - it was something unavoidible, just like the stares and whispers you received as you walked by.

It seemed the hood gave you a sense of mystery, and instead of preventing stares and inquiries it only increased them. You began to pace a little bit faster towards your families sky-high abode. After being away from nobility for so long, you began to feel nervous and overly cautious. 

Decding to take a less crowded route you turned the corner quickly to head towards the alley. _"Hopping over these will get me there in a cinch"_ you thought to yourself proudly. Just as you were about to let out the breath of stress the air was knocked out forcefully as you fell onto someone while leaping over the wall. 

Well, falling onto someone, and them having incredibly good insticts to catch you to prevent the collision are two different things. And apparantly the latter is how it was going to play out. Strong forearms held onto you tightly as the 'huff' of air left you. The air you released had blown the strangers braided silver bangs to the side, revealing piercing purple irises. 

Your own e/c eyes widened as the rest of his face came into view. His chisled jawline and pale skin gave him an air of royalty, and the magic rolling off of him was so intense you could feel it through your thick cloak. Your hood fell to the side revealing your own soft feminine face and rosy cheeks. For a fraction of a moment you could feel his arms tightened around your waist as he took in your apperance. 

Before he could let out any words, you mumbled an apology and scrambled from his arms - the moment your heeled shoes hit the ground, you swept your cloak across your body and mumbled your animal transformation magic. You didn't like using it in public, as you'd rather others not be aware of your magic. But, in this case, a handsome royal definitley got the best of you. 

In an embarressed rush you chose a hare as your form and let your strong legs leap you over and under the alley towards your initial goal. You let your mind focus on reaching your home, this way his handsome face and hard body didn't intoxicate your mind again. 

In less than 5 minutes you arrived at the gates to the entrance of your families noble home. Squeezing through the gates crevice, you dashed across the broad green lawn, past the lush garden, and up the rock stairs to the large wodden double doors. With a swift spin your body returned to its normal human form. Before you could knock then open the door your younger sister barrled out in her flowing yellow gown and embraced you.

"f/n! It's so good to see you, I've missed you so much. I was so tired of using the telecommunication to talk to you."

With a slight giggle you hugged her back even tighter, "I know right? I missed you too. There is so much we need to catch up on." You both giggled knowing that 'catch up on' meant your romantic rendevous with men that come and go. 

Stepping into the cool marble entry way, you saw that everything had change. Windows that were none existent were now aplenty, giving bright and warm sunshine throughout the ballroom. 

"When did all this happen?" you gestured to the new grandeur across the way. 

"Well, when you left Father got bored. You know how he gets - starting projects and either not finishing them, or when he does it takes two years." 

You giggled and lightly pushed her in agreement, "So, basically all this was finished recently?"

"Exactly" she replied, "Now what I want to know is when we're going to go shopping for your new wardrobe."

"Oh! We're doing that today" you replied in excitment.

You both continued your conversation as you scaled the gleaming marble staircase up onto the third floor where the families bedrooms were. Crossing the left corridor you had reached your room.

Opening the door you found everything to be the same, just neater this time. "God, it's been so long since I've been in here." you mumbled as you removed your cloak and shoes at the door. 

"It has" your sister responded, "I'll go let the rest of the family know your home. Before that I'll bring in one of my dresses for you to borrow for the day." 

When you turned to tell her thank you, all you saw was a smirk plastered on her face as she turned towards the door. After closing the door behind her, you let out a sigh and went towards your bathroom, stripping off the common clothes on the way there. 

Facing the mirror you saw your naked form, your soft skin among your lean form, the swell of your breasts and the curve of your hips. While you were a beautiful woman, you were not as well endowed in the breast department as your sister was. Cupping your breasts you let your hands roll down your sides, reaching back to grab your ass and bounce it lightly if there was anything you were well endowed with it was your ass - it was well rounded and while firm it still jiggled nicely. 

You let a smile cross your face as you turned away from the mirror. It's been awhile since you were able to appreciate your entire body in a full glass mirror. If there was one thing you missed, it was the material goods that came with nobility. Turning on the shower head you waited on the curved seating coming out stone wall. Once the steam filled the shower you grabbed your lavender bar soap, its milk and mint properties relaxed your senses and softened your skin. 

A sight groan left your lips as you washed the dirt from the road away. The thoughts of your days travels crossed your mind, from the cobblestone road, to the entrance of the royal realm... 

Royal. The term itself had made you dry swallow as you thought of the magic knight that caught you in his strong arms. How his handsome yet stern face looked at you curiously. 

"He seemed so cold, yet enticing..." you said aloud.

 _"We should warm him up"_ your lustful thoughts permeated your mind, " _I'm sure he wouldn't mind it either. I mean, the last time you let a man near your body was that server in the tavern several months ago."_

Ugh. Your inner thoughts weren't wrong. Setting the soap down, you reached between the folds of your cunt, " _I'm so horny. I was so focused on getting home that I jus masturbated all the time."_

You continued to lightly touch the nub of your clit, letting the sensation take you over. " _Plus, all the men you did meet just didn't catch your eye."_

It was true, you had grown tired of the same brand of man as you traveled. You wanted someone powerful, cynical, someone whose personality could clash with yours. SOmeone worth physically, and verbally fight. 

The nameless magic knights face flashed in your mind. The heady natural scent of his body that still clung to your cloak, how sot his lips looked compared to his hard personality... You visioned fighting him in a sun spot forest ground, your sweat miglinging together. Then the scene would change to his hard torso pining you down, instead of using the magic given, he would grip you hard and kiss you passionatley.

Staggering to the stone seat in the shower you layed down, having your back arch as you swirled your fingers faster around your clit and pussy lips. In seconds you came with a load moan, wishing you knew his name so you could moan that instead.

Coming down from your high, you let yourself close your eyes and take in the moment at hand. It was possible you had already developed a small crush on a man you didn't know. 

_"I'll make sure to tell my sister, she'll give me an idea on if I should leave it alone - or pursue the royal..."_

* * *

Nozel was not prepared for a commoner woman to hope over the fence so quickly. He had been doing his rounds aroung the Royal city looking for anything of interest, whether that be questionable interactions, or interesting people. Normally he would have gone in a guise, but he had to go back to the Silver Eagles base to assign a mission. 

He sat down in the cushioned chair of his room, he had been doing paperwork for the assigned task - it was mundane but neccessary. His thoughts drifted to the interaction. While you had looked like a commoner with the attired you wore - not to mention the amythest pendant on your neck. It was only a moment, but he could've sworn he saw a faily crest, or some sort of symbol. Regardless, your attractive appearance spoke of a higher bloodline. And the quick transformation magic you had used was familiar, something he'd seen before... 

Rising from his chair he grabbed his communicator to reach out to one of his knights. While he could've gone to the library himself, he wanted them to aslo be able to look into the different magics for possible fights. Plus, it was slow and he wanted to finish the work now so he could peruse the streets once more. 

Opening the device he tasked one of the newer knights to look into the different magics in the common, nobel, and distant royal with transformation magic. "It could be of questionable matter if said mage doesn't live in any of those realms" he said to the younger knight.

WIth the knight having the objective he picked his quil back up and continued to fill in the blanks of the latest mission he sent 3 of his knights on. 

* * *

Removing yourself from the shower feeling refreshed and clean, you wrapped a fuzzy towel around your body and walked back into your bedroom. On your large floral bed your noticed the clothing your sister had left for you.

It was dark purple like your family crest. Drying the rest of your body off you slipped into the very small, and incredibly feminine silk fabric. Assessing your looks in the mirror, you saw that the dark purple dress ended at your upper thigh, and had a slit on bothside reaching your hip. It then was sinched inward to show off your waist, leaving a golden sash tied along your waist, the asymetrical ends falling downward on your left hip.

continuing upward the neckline was twisted into a halter for your breasts. Leaving a keyhold shape on your sternum showing your skin - the halter then folded over your arms into long slowing sleeves, which also had slits in them. It was beautiful, elegant, and incredibly sexy. 

Though, if you had stepped out without any form of leggings, the dress itself would have shown whatever you were, or were not wearing underneath. Pulling on a golden pair of tights, and some mini heeled pumps, you walked to your vanity. Plucking your eyebrows, and throwing on some blush, your look was finished and you headed to the door. 

Greeting your equally nicely dressed sister, you gave her a smile, "I knew I could count on you for dressing me up in something appealing as a slice of cake." 

She giggled and turned you to the side, "Of course! Don't you want to be devoured?" she gave a slight wink and pulled a golden hair pin that dangled ameythist - "All you need is to put half of your hair up and you're good to go."

Giving her a brilliant smile you thanked her and you both headed down the stairs. 

"So, the rest of the family won't be home til dinner. This gives us time to walk aroung the marketplace and see what's new and improved."

"Fantastic, I was really wanting to see how much the sights changed. Especially the young men from before."

Grabbing your wrist your sister and yourself dashed passed the stairs and out the door. "Lets take the broom, I'm sure you're tired of walking."

"And you'd be right" you replied, "Where will we go first?"

"Hm" she tapped her chin in though, "I don't know f/n, we could go grab some juice from the stand we would go to when we were younger?"

With a quick nod in aggreement you had set your pace.

* * *

It was past noon when he heard back from the magic knight. "It looks like there is a nobel family that has transformation magic like you described. This is the emblem." In the holographic photo he focused on the symbol - it was etched to look like a man on one half, and on the other was a beast. They were formed to where it appearded they were chasing each other. 

The magic knight relayed the rest of the families known information, their last name, and the most current family tree. "Ah. I see." Nozel had replied, "Thank you." With that as his final response he had turned off the communicator and rose from the seat. 

" _The strange woman isn't a threat, good"_ With his question answered he put on his captains cape and headed towards the door. He was going to finish enjoying his free day since he completed his work, and that meant going to the common market to survey and enjoy the scenery. 

Sitting sideways on his brrom, the Magic Knight Captain took off towards the outer city. 

* * *

You and your sister sat in the sun on the high wall that seperated some buildings. Enjoying some of the cold blended drink from several blocks over.

"I can't believe you're engaged to that man" you said with surprise, "I mean, he's twice as old as you!"

She smiled in response, "And ten times richer too. He's always away and already has kids, so unless he wants more I'm basically just a trophy wife. I mean, I'm basically his kids age."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Hmmm, not really. The youngest is the head of home - apparantly his daughter didn't want the title and his father was ready to give him the estate."

"That's so crazy to me! When's the wedding?"

"It's planned to be in late Summer, I pushed it off to wait for you to come home."

You smiled at her, "Well thanks for that."

"Not to completley change the subject, but you really don't want to be the head of house? You'd do such a greatjob, AND you will have a choice in marriage."

With a sigh you turned to face towards her instead of the sky, "I really don't want to. And since brother doesn't plan to try and be a magic knight, I figured he'd marry that one nobel woman whose mother has high stakes in an upcoming business."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay f/n, whatever you say...". 

A moment of silence surrounded you both as you took in the possible futures, whever it went, there was no turning back. 

Before the conversation went to serious, a tingle ran through your body. A familiar magic could be felt above you. Looking upwards you saw a man with silver hair flying leisurely on his broom in the direction your sister and yourself just came from. His eyes caught yours.

"Oh fuck" you mumbled, "That's him" you said while tearing your eyes away from his.

"Whose what?" your sister responded.

Elbowing her side you glared towards the sky, "That's the guy that I nearly crashed into in the alley."

Your sisters face turned from one of mirth to complete shock as she looked up. "f/n, please tell me you're joking right now. You Know who that is right?"

"Uh. Duh, a magic knight." 

She scoffed at your reply, "Obviously, but can you not tell who he is, and what family he's from?"

You tried to look closer but he had already reached his destination and left your line of sight. "Uhm. Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's obvious he's from a royal family - and I never checked the symbol on his robe. But, he did look incredibly familiar."

"You're going to flip when I tell you."

"Okay, tell me already!"

Your sisters eyes watched your face as she told you, "He's from the Silva family, and if he's from the Silva family..."

"Oh god." Your jaw dropped at the realization, "He's from the Silver Eagles... Please don't tell me, was it who I think it was. And if so-"

"YES!" she laughed at your face when the dots connected, "It is Nozel, and yes he is the Captain."

Your face fell into your hands. You had officially made a fool of yourself in front of one of the greatest familys, AND one of the most powerful knights in the Clover Kingdom. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Honestly though. I heard he has been purusing the capital more often, the ladies say it's due to him being bored from the lack of duties."

You lifted your head from your hands, "Bored from lack of duties, how so?"

"Well, apparantly at the age of 29 it's time for you to try and marry into another family. And while the eldest of the two sisters is more eligable, they want him to try and find one instead."

"Wait a second, but you said it was from lack of duties?"

"OKay, by lack of duties I meant that the kingdom is slow and he's sending out his own knights to take care of any problems. This way they can practice and learn more. Now that he has more time to himself, he's forced to take up the 'duty as the eldest son'."

"That's completley fucked. I can't believe they're pressuring him, one of the greatest Captains, into trying to get married?!"

"Yupp. And now the ladies in waiting are all in the streets strutting their stuff to try and get their families noticed." 

"So dumb" you huffed, "I guess it's one of the problems of being a Royal."

"Yeah it really is. I honestly don't even know if it's true or not, I just hear tid bits from conversations across the city. All of it is about the same though."

Tapping your chin you began to think of what it would be like to live as a royal, even if it was jsut through marriage. "Hey sis, do you think..."

"Yes."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"Yeah, but I know what you're going to say. Anyway, we should probably head back home. These clothes won't hang up by themselves!"

You rolled your eyes, "I'm aware. It's tedious as fuck."

With your stuff packed up, you both slid onto the broom and bustled home.

* * *

Surveying the city from up above was interesting. Watching the commoner, and the occasional noble interact was interesting. There was no violence that afternoon, but it was evident that something was wrong. In a tavern close to the city walls people were walking in, but there was no one leaving. At this point it should be overcrowded. 

_"I'll come back in the evening to check on it. For now I'll just have someone keep a close eye."_

Turning tail he went back to go to the market. On his way back though he caught a whiff of familiar magic - the same magic that intrigued him earlier today. Looking down his keen eyes caught your own, you looked completley different. Besides the blush that rose to your cheeks. 

It was confirmed then, you were a noble after all.

" _An attractive one at that."_

His brothers words echoed in his head. Ever since he was told that he needed to become a suitor for a young royal or noble, he had been discussing the matter with his younger brother. And he thought it was hilarious.

"Tch" it would be his brothers words that were burned into his brain. When he went on the town for a 'casual patrol' he took his brother with him, hoping he could convince him to take his place instead.

Whenever he did though Solid came up with the rebuttle, "You're 29, they're going to want to see you wed before you have gray hair."

He wasn't wrong though. 

Before he knew it he had already passed the young female noble, "What a shame. I could've indulged in another look." Pushing the attractive young woman from his head he continued his way to the market.

* * *

Dinner with your family went splendid. After some delicious wine and some roasted duck you shared your advernturous stories with them. Your father and brother thought it was hilarious, their mood had changed since you left a few years ago. The immaturity of your brother, and the serious personality of your father had changed greaty. It was a warm thought that they accepted you now.

"F/n, now I understand why you don't want to marry yet."

"Thank you father I -"

"-Because no one will take you as a wife!" 

Your brother and sister chuckled at the joke. 

"He's not wrong f/n, if you're going to marry it'll be tough to find a noble that will accept your untamable personality."

"Whatever" you grumbled at your brother. 

As you threw the salad fork towards his head, your father has reached out with his steel magic and caught it. "You kids can play around when I've gone to bed, work has kept me up for far to long."

All three of you groaned. "You're no fun" you cried.

"And your a adult, all three of you actually, give me some peace sometime."

After a few more words were shared, your father excused himself for bed.

"So what are we getting into tonight?" You asked your siblings.

Your brother replied with a sigh, "As much as I'd like to go plant some traps in a few yards, I had to go see my fiance in the moring. Let's do it tomorrow."

"Lame" you cried out.

Your sister laughed at your response, then sobered a bit, "To be honest f/n, I want to go visit the spring a town over tomorrow. And I know if I go out wit your tonight I'll be too tired to go. Why don't we wait til all of us are free?"

You frowned at your sister, "What the hell? I come back and you can't cancel your plans just for a night."

Both of your siblings looked at each other. Your sister responded first, "Okay, so we don't actually have to do those things tomorrow. The truth is we are planning a family trip, and I don't want to ruin the surprise but - we can't risk getting into any kind of trouble."

Rolling your eyes and getting up from the table you headed towards the stairs, "Fine. I just haven't gotten to get out on the town latley, but I'm willing to wait for you guys." 

"Thanks sis" your brother replied.

The three of you headed upstairs and bid each other goodnight. 

Once your door shut though, you changed from your noble clothes that your borrowed to one you bought from the market. It was a pair of brown pants wit your belt of witchy items and a cream long sleeve top - the only thing left on was your necklace. You refused to take it off.

Giving a once over in the mirror you nodded your head in approval, it was tight on your curves and you looked good. 

Pulling on knee high lace up boots, you hopped out the window on your broom and zoomed out into the night.

* * *

The taverns lights were dim on the outside, and the noise was muddled and hushed.

_"It's probably due to a drowning spell, don't want to wake up the neighbors I suppose."_

The scene before you was one you did not expect. Instead of the spell you thought was placed on the tavern, it was instead errily quiet and the lights were dim. "What the hell..." you muttered to yourself.

"Well hello there." A smooth voice said behind you. 

Your instincts instantly kicked in. The aura the stranger had wasn't malice, but it was laced with misguided intentions. Whirling around to face the strange man, you lifter your arms in defense. 

"Hi." you responded as he launched a blow in your direction. _"Looks like my instincts were right again"_ \- with your magic, you gained attributes that could apply in your daily life, and your gut instincts was one of them.

The man chuckled, "Sorry, normally I don't treat guests this way. You just look a little strong to be fooled by the incantation."

The dark haired stranged kept attacking you, his moves were quick in succession but not very lethal. It was obvious that he's fought before, but that his magic wasn't the strongest. 

"Guess that's good for me. What are the chances you'll let me leave?" you questioned while falling back to the bar.

He let out a wide grin, "Slim to none hon. We let you leave, you'll tell someone, you know the drill."

You let out a sigh and grabbed a bottle of mead, "Fine. If that's the way it's going to be." Throwing the bottle to the left of his person it crashed on the floor, splattering all over the wood.

"Hah! You missed, now if you'll just..."

Grabbing a still cherried cigar from an ash try, you flicked it in that direction. Landing on the puddle of alcohol is blew up in flames. This caused the man to leap back towards the wall, giving you a free space to run back towards the entrance. 

Before you reached the door, your stepped onto a trap and a hex was cast on you. A sticky thread wrapped around you covering your face and body, binding you and keeping you on the floor.

"Did you think I was unprepared sweetie? I placed this bar inside the walls of the city. Of course I'm going to prepare for any incedents."

You tried to mumble through the sticky webs that was wrapped around your mouth to no avail. 

"Awh, trying to say something? You can say it to your fellow friends in the cellar. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty penny."

The man dragged you towards the back of the bar, unlocking a door. Instead of tossing you down the stairs though, he threw you over his shoulder. "Can't have damaged goods now."

Once you reached the bottom of the staircase the place lit up. Further down you saw a tunnel, it traveled for who knows how long. Taking a right he had a cell full of people in there. As he went to open the cell the man stopped. The magic he has previously put on the place wavered, someone had entered the building.

"Shit" he said, tossing you to the side of the rusted steel cage, causing you to land on something sharp. "I'll be back for you later. Don't try anything funny."

You watched him rush up the stairs quietly, he was obviously going to try and give the intruder a sneak attack. The second he was out of site though you turned your head to see what snared you. 

A jagged edge of the cage stuck out. Without hesitating you rubbed your back against the jagged edge. " _If I get tetnus so be it, at least I'll be free from the bonds._ "

While you were able to free yourself from the bonds you could tell that the initial landing had stabbed you. If it hadn't though it would've been more difficult to cut the sticky cacoon open.

You tried to find the best way to open the cell. And the only way to was going to be something magical.

* * *

Nozel had infiltrated the place with two of his magic knights. While the man didn't put up much of a fight, there were too many wards that prevented them from finding any entrances to possible hostages.

At the last moment when one of the mages was able to cut through a spell, a horde of men and women both commoners, nobels alike came rushing from a now open door. Nozel instructed the two nights to heal, and gain information on what had happened.

As the tall and lean man went down the stairs he saw three things that he did not expect.

1st) was how large the underground space was.

2nd) the amount of dirt and steel from the ravaged cell hold.

3rd) watching the sharp beaked bird turn into a bloodied, topless woman who began to spit out what look like spider webs from her mouth.

He continued to watch the woman as she fixed the left over fabric from her front to the back. She was covering a bloody wound from the attack. The wooden step he was on creaked as he shifted his footing.

The woman turned around, a anxious look on her face. It turned to surprise as she became aware of who was in front of her. It seemed she was useless with words as the only thing she said was a greeting, " _Hi."_

"Hello" he responded in a deep voice. He continued to walk down the stairs, his eyes never leaving you. Studying your form - he had thought you odd earlier that day, but it seeing you wearing dirt and blood, with your eyes still shining; he became curious.

You stepped back a few paces as he came within arms distance. His held his body high, shoulders lifted back - Nozel looked powerful in that moment, and you were a loss for words. 

"Come upstairs, we can give you medical attention."

If your hair and a minimum amount of fabric covered your minimal breasts, you'd have already run by now. "Uh... It's okay. I'm just going to go-" You pointed up and then towards the right, "home."

His eyes looked pointdly at you, "It would be insensible for you to do that."

You begged your nerves to calm down, "I'm not far." With that said you shifted your head downwards to hide your blush - then moved towards the stairs. As you past him his eyes followed you, honing in of the stab wound on your upper back. 

"Don't be stupid girl" Nozel said with a scoff.

You attempted to hop up the stairs before he could say more, but winced as your spine screamed for attention. With a heavy sigh you leaned on the rail and walked slowly up, "It's fine" you replied gritting your teeth, "and I'm not stupid. I'm stubborn." 

The pain that ran through your veins burned the nervousness away, and instead went straight to irritability. "If I needed help I would've asked." You talked a big game, but you prayed internally you didn't fall. There was no way you were going to reveal anymore of your skin to him, " _not in this outfit anyway."_

He responded with a sigh, "For a noble you're being quite daft" he began to follow you up the steps. "I can only imagine why you're here this late while being dressed like a -"

Your eyes widened and you wobbled trying to turn around and tell him to shut up. What came out of your mouth was less of an insult and more of a cry due to the nerve damage. The moment you let the cry out his body went immediantly by your side. His warm hand was splayed across your back, while the other lifted you gently into his arms. 

You managed to stutter a thank you when he carried all the way up and set you on a table. 

"...How did you get here so quick?" You asked him while looking into his face. 

"I flew." 

You frowned at his answer, "You know that's-"

As you were about to respond to his rudness your top had finally stretched as much as it would. It snapped and your breasts bounced into the dim world that was the tavern. Your arm immediantly reached to cover them up, when your arm lifted another cry rolled off of your tongue, "-AHhh!". You grimaced and you tried to curl inward from the pain and shame from your nudity. 

A second later something warm was draped soflty over your shoulders. Hands straighted out the fabric, and then closed the snap by your neck. Warm fingers paused to trace your pendant before drawing away. 

"Captain" a male voice cried from the other side of the room, "We need more help. It looks like some of them are hurt more than we expected." 

Nozel looked at you once more, ignoring his impulsive decision to cover you with his Silver Eagles robe. 

With a deep hum he turned ane walked to the other side, pausing for half a second to turn and look back. You still had your head bowed, your long hair covering your face - his robe covering the rest of your slender body. 

* * *

Nozel pursed his lips as he listened to the knight. He informed of the poison, curses, and other ailments that they had. "Captain, we'll need to transport them somehow. I don't know if any of these are transferable."

"Call for the local mage doctor, and inform the next closest Magic Knights hideout. I'm going to contact the rest of our team, and have a search party."

"Yes, Sir."

A young females squeal could be heard coming in. It looked like a young Noble woman, she had similar facial features as you. He assumed your sister - he tried to pay no mind to it, but he couldn't help but glance over to see her rush to your side and look you over. Apparantly she had some healing spells as she mumbled a spell that draped a selkie coat over you. It glowed a bright red - and spread across the taverns perimeter, covering the majority of the citizens that were in holding. 

His interest peaked, but he pushed the curiosity down. He had to go find more knights and assign tasks, and he couldn't linger just for the sake of... " _His robe. He must remember to get his robe back."_

Walking out the tavern, Nozel flew out on his broom to the capital.

* * *

The room was spinning when you opened your eyes. In a daze you reached towards the unknown bedside table, _"where were you?"_

Whispers turned to shouts as you felt your family surround you. They seemed to be talking about something important, a battle... no, trafficking? What was it again. If only you could remember. 

A warm gloved hand reached out and touched your forehead gently. A small beeping could be heard.

The warm hand went from your forehead to your wrist, then a feminine voice spoke gently to your family. You could only make out bits and pieces.

_"She's going to be... It's just the meds... about 3hours, yes..."_

Sighs of relief were heard. Laying your head back onto the soft pillow you drifted off, not a single concern in your mind. 

Dreams came and went, but they all stayed the same. It revolved about the night you went out to have a little fun - how you were attacked, the pain and worry for the others and yourself. And then finally a light. The sillouette of a man came into view, the gentle noise of his footsteps. 

Suddenly you were thrown into a fit of anxiety and embarrasment, then more pain - there was no torment though. But you could feel the future emotional toll roll of you in waves. 

At this point you would be feeling warmth and a gentle heat caress the wound. What wound? Oh.

Oh shit. 

You were burning up. It felt like your body was on fire. 

Suddenly your mind switched and the grogginess from previous dreams faded and you were brought back to reality. You sat up quickly, earning your upper back a slight pain. Blinking your eyes rapidly, you surveyed your room.

It looked like you were in one of the guest bedrooms in your house, an i.v was hooked into your arm and you had multiple comforters on you. " _So that's why you were on fire, there were too many blankets."_

Pulling the covers to the side you moved yourself to the edge of the bed. A bell chimed and you looked at the clock on the wall.

"48-hours, huh. Not bad for a recovery time" you said to yourself.

"Not quick enough apparantly, you missed so much" looking towards the door you saw an old friend Mimosa at the doorway. 

"Mimosa!" you screeched, "It's so good to see you."

She laughed and came in to give you a hug, "It's good to see you too."

You looked her up in down in surprise, "You've certainly grown. It feels like it was just yesterday I was training you - how old are you now? And is that a Golden Dawn robe?!"

"I'm 15 now, and yes, isn't it crazy!"

Giving her another small smile, you pulled her into another embrace, "I can't believe it. Have you seen my sister or brother at all?"

Mimosa sat down on the soft bed, "I have, they told me to come in and check on you. Right now they're dealing with some of the mess you made."

You feined a shock expression, "Me, make a mess? No way."

"Yes way! You won't believe waht you got yourself into. You were almost trafficked to the spade kingdom. If Nozel and his team hadn't appeared, you would've been blasted! Apparantly the other part of the team that guy was working with came 30 minutes later after you left. We were only able to catch a few of them. Right now they're trying to figure out the next best thing to do."

The smiling face you had when your friend had come in dissolved into one of depression. "I can't believe that..." you grasped her hands, "That's horrible."

She nodded with you, "Yes, if your sister hadn't shown up you would've lost alot more blood."

"I'm glad she did too..." your thoughts drifted back to that night.

The vermillion haired girl snapped her fingers, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah..." you said in a bit of a daze, "do you know when I'll be released?"

"Oh! You should be able to get up now. You just can't use your magic for the next 24-hours - we need to make sure your spine is fully healed then."

"That's so annoying" you replied, "What am I supposed to do until then?"

Mimosa shrugged, "I don't know. Probably wait for them to come in and question you about waht happened. Some of the others had already given them their story, now they're just waiting for yours."

"Damn, guess I should make myself presentable."

Mimosa's eyes gleaned a little, "Oh yes. I'm sure if you put on that robe you'll be especially accepted."

You turned your head left, then right - "What robe?"

The other girl snickered and pulled out a light blue Silver Eagles robe and handed to you. "I was supposed to tell Noelle to bring it back to her older brother, but after hearing what your sister said, I figured it'd be better if you did."

Horror was present all over your face, "Please tell me you're joking."

The busty Golden Dawn healer rose from the bed and headed towards the door, "Nope. You know how your sister likes to meddle - keep me updated." With a wink she had walked out the door leaving you in wonder. 

* * *

After showering and changing your nightgown for a comfortable pink dress, you headed downstairs slowly. While your back wasn't in tremendous pain, you still had to be carful when walking. 

Once you made your way down, you peeked dining room. Which then were caught offgaurd by the Silver Eagles captain, Solid, Mimosa, and your sister. Apparantly there was a party that you were not ready to attend. 

The dress you wore pretty and simple, but it also was extremly feminine. And the last thing you wanted to look like was a wannabe Princess. Pulling your head back from the doorway, you slowly retraced your footsteps. 

"There's no way in hell I'm going to-"

"Oh!" your sisters voice rang, "F/n is up, I'll go grab her."

Stopping in your tracks you waited for your sister to catch up. 

"How do you like the dress I picked out?" She said waith a sight snicker.

You turned to face her, "You know I love it. But, you also know it's not something I'd wear when I'm-" Your voice rose to a angered whisper, "Meeting magic knights!"

Without taking a breath you grabbed her arm so she could help you walk across the hall towards the stairs. "What, why? You look so cute."

Pinching her in the arm, you blushed in response, "Yes, I know but that's not the person I want to give off when I shamelessly had my breasts exposed to everyone in the tavern."

Your sister stopped, "Wait, seriously!? I thought that happened on the way back home."

"No!" you said in frustration, "That's the reason Nozel let me borrow his robe!"

A deep voice could be heard clearing his throat behind you, "It's Captain Nozel of the Silver Eagles, please. Of which, where is my robe?" 

Turning your head towards the voice you saw the tall handsome man behind you. He was dressed in his normal blue attire, this time without his robe. The only thing that threw you off was his glare in your direction. If you had just met him, you wouldn't have guessed this man had technically, 'given the shirt off his back'.

You took a large breath inward, then exahled when you went to glare at your sister. 

"I apologize Captain Nozel. Allow me to retrieve that for you."

He raised his hand outward in a 'stop' motion, "No need. You can have your sister go fetch it. I would like to discuss the night of the tavern. I'd like to not waste anymore time waiting for you."

The captains voice seemed colder than before, and twice as impatient. Luckily his rudeness helped you get over the hump of your embarrassment. "Fine. We can discuss it back in the dining room."

He let his eyes flicker to the previous room, then back to you, "A private office will suffice instead."

You raised your eyebrows at his statment, you were reluctant to take him and the other two there - only due to his rudeness. Before you could retort anything that might seem socially inept, you walked towards the hallway. 

"Of course Captain Nozel" you watched his eyes narrow, apparantly your tone came across insincere. And he'd be right. 

As he called the other two from the room, the three began to follow you down the hallway.

Your sister was used as a crutch to make sure you didn't fall, and you took the moment to whisper in her ear, "What the actual fuck was that?"

She snickered and pinched your side, "Shut up. They're like, less than 3 feet from us."

Closing your mouth with a smile, you finally reached the quite office. 

"Will this room suffice Captain Nozel?" you said while batting your eyelashes, knowing how insolent your tone sounded.

A vein throbbed in his head and followed you into the office. Once the door shut he began to speak.

"I'm aware that Mimosa here gave you the information on the subject of the tavern. But, I'd like to go over the basis of it once more. The Spade Kingdom is gathering, stealing, trafficking all demographics of mages. It isn't clear why just yet, but it will be soon. We're here because we'd like to know if your story matches the others.

With a slight sigh you sat down on the cushioned chair, the sleeves that were on your shoulders dropped down to your bicep - this left your collar bone and extra skin on dislay. Ignoring the slight wardrobe malfunction, you continued.

"Yes, well. To be blunt there isn't much to say. I went in for a drink, was attacked, and told I would be sold - after that I was wrapped up in the same sticky cocun that the others were. Once I was in the basement, I was thrown against the cage and the opposing man went back upstairs to deal with the 'intruder'. I was able to free myself from the bonds using the sharp piece of steal, once free I released the prisoners and they ran upstairs. That's it."

The three knights before you looked at each other. "Is there nothing else you remember?" Mimosa asked.

"Not particularly. Like I said, I was just another victim." 

Solid and Nozel shared a glance, then faced forward once more.

"Thank you for the information Ms.F/n, we'll keep in touch."

After Nozel made it obvious the conversation was done, the three turned to leave. As you went to lead them to the door Nozel stopped you in your tracks, "No need to follow us to the door."

Your face must've given off a, 'what the hell glance' because as they turned to leave he lowered his voice to where only you could hear, "You would just slow us down. Leaern to be proactive in a fight."

Solid and Mimosa stopped to wait for him to catch up. The last thing you saw was Solid whisper something to Nozel, and all three were gone. 

With a sigh you made your way to the dining room, sitting down in one of the cushioned chairs. 

Before you could get lost in your thoughts, you heard your sisters footsepss walk in. "Sorry I'm late I had to have one of the maids help me get the bloodstains out" she paused for a moment, looking around the room for the others.

"Hey f/n, where are the others?"

You grumbled slightly, "They left."

The other girl frowned, "That's a shame...Guess you'll have to take this robe to him personally then."


	2. The Robe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle and Mimosa laughed when you begrudgingly agreed to their plan. It wasn't that it wasn't a good plan - it just didn't benefit you as much as you would preferred. 
> 
> I mean, who sneaks into a Magic Knights residents just to return a dumb robe?

* * *

After another three days you were back to your normal, healthy self. 

But, because you were back to your normal healthy self, you had important things to take care of. The first being your line of work, since you quit traveling there wasn't much money to be made. You thought about becoming a 'spy', but that seemed, "Negative on our family values" - as your father said.

With a sigh and a flip of your hair, you made your way downstairs to discuss the best options. I mean, you couldn't live off your family forever.

While walking down the steps your sister caught your arm, "Hey f/n, so when are you going to bring Mr. Stone Face his Magic Knights robe?"

"Uh... To be real, I was expecting one of his servants to come grab it."

"Pffft" your sister laughed, "Yeah right. At this point I bet he forgot you even have it. That's how little he cares about you."

Shoving your sister aside, you continued to walk downstairs. "So what? I don't care if he doesn't like me. He should put importance and pride into that robe, it's like he..."

You paused, the wheels in your head turning. "Hey... Sis"

"Yeah?" she responded curiously, recognizing your scheming face.

"How embarrassed do you think the Captain would be if he found his robe on a flaming hog running through town?"

Your sister paused, fingering tapping her chin in thought. "Well... I think it'd be absolutely hilarious. But, wouldn't the hog be detrimental and hurt the civilians and their houses?"

You sniffed haughtily, "Not if a certain Mage learned how to connect with, and control their minds."

Her eyes widened, "YOU DID NOT!" she yelled.

You snickered, "Oh, yes I did."

You both continued to walk downstairs, discussing magic and the plan.

"Basically, as easy as it'd be, we need someone to bring the hog here - and expect them to hide it?!"

" Yes, but-"

Your fathers voice boomed in the adjacent room. "Are you discussing your future job prospects?"

You both nodded, trying not to giggle.

"Good. SO, what are your plans f/n?"

"Well, Pops, I was thinking..."

He interrupted before you continued, "No stealing, spying, scheming, and anything else considered underhanded - especially as a lady."

Crossing your arms, you walked toward him, taking a seat, "What you're saying is, I can't do anything?"

He chuckled, "That's not necessarily so" reaching into his pocket, he took out a parchment with ink written all over it. "Here is a list of prospective job listings. Look it over and let me know."

Handing you the list, he rose out of the chair and made his way to the office, "I'll be in the office for the rest of the evening. I'll give you the rest of the day to decide."

As much as you wanted to argue, you instead smiled and told him to not work too hard. 

You shouldn't have been surprised when you looked at the list.

_\- Sewing hand_

_Bogart_

_-Matron to Noble Household_

_Kishama_

_-Assistant medical scribe_

_Hadess_

_..._

The list continued, beneath each listed a last name - the last names of single noble men, those who were ready to either wed, or who are about to be.

Skimming the rest, you took no notice of any names or jobs - except the third to last. 

_-Translator/_ _Interpreter_

_Silva_

You could only wonder which brother the list talked about. 

"Ooooh, I see something caught your eye" your sister teased, elbowing you lightly. 

"Hush" you nearly spat, "I was merely curious. That's all."

"Uh-huh, well when that _curiosity_ becomes more of an _interest,_ let me know. Noelle would be happy-"

"That's it!" you spouted, "We can have Noelle help us. She'd probably love to play this prank - I know Nozel isn't her favorite right now."

Your sister paused, "Maybe... It's probably not best to involve her though, you know, family and all?"

"Psh-ah. I'll ask anyway" you said, shrugging your shoulders. "Anyway, I need to get going and gather some supplies from the market. If you cross Noelle or Mimosa, will you let them know?"

She sighed, "Okay, I will."

* * *

Nozel walked across the pavilion. He was tasked with finding the remainder of the captors. While the hostages could only be of some help, the first few taken relayed the information that they overheard. 

The pathway was long and deep, he sent three of his Magic Knights a day ago to go check the tunnels out. They haven't responded yet, but he wasn't worried. Once they returned he would take the rest of the information and go to other cities/towns to see if they have had the same problem.

There were missing persons from hijackings through trails. While most were commoners, due to there being more than a two dozen in the past week - it had to be looked into immediately. 

Coming across the gated entrance of the Silver Eagles residence, he looked upon the further plots while in deep thought. He found that his mind strayed constantly. He felt as if he was missing something, he didn't know what though. The assumption was the action of battle, but even the month before he hadn't felt, 'lonely' or 'antsy' - if those were the right feelings.

Scratching his smooth chin, he thought about that night at the bar. How the most intense part was walking down those steps, waiting to see the culprit of the escape. The first thing his eyes were drawn to was the red soaked dirt beneath a bird, then the transformation - and how delicate, and marred the skin looked.

He would never forget those eyes.

Those weary, yet fiery eyes. 

How they changed to surprise, then slight fear whenever they connected to his. 

Something indescribable happened within that moment, like his heart missed a beat. And rhythm that was disturbed constantly tugged at his thoughts, bothering him constantly. 

_"Why can't I figure this out"_ he thought angrily. _"Perhaps it's what I thought before. Maybe she isn't gentle, perhaps she is something evil... What if she..."_

The fair skinned man stopped his irrational thoughts immediately. 

_"My main focus is to bring the missing people back, and to bring the enemy to justice."_

It was as if the world was against him, because once his state of mind was corrected, a familiar magic invaded his senses. 

* * *

Forgetting about your future career, you decided to reach out to Mimosa. Her response was surprising - "Sure, but we have a better idea."

In the background you could hear a man chuckle, and a younger mans voice argue. Either way, while you didn't like the first part of the suggested plan - it was worth it, as long as her and Noelle were in on it. 

The plan:

_1st) Sneak onto the premises and place the robe and tie under a tile._

_2) Exit from back barricade, hide in front crevice and wait to access the Hogs mind._

_3) Once in Hogs mind, run through the property, destroy shrubbery, enter city._

_4) Run hog outside of city gates and let loose._

This was Noelle an Mimosas plan.

After going over each detail, you paused. If Mimosa thought it was okay - and Noelle was comfortable with it, it must be okay.

After messaging your sister and letting in on the plans, you couldn't help but try and rearrange the plans. When that didn't come into fruition Noelle and Mimosa laughed when you begrudgingly agreed to their plan. It wasn't that it wasn't a good plan - it just didn't benefit you as much as you would preferred. 

I mean, who sneaks into a Magic Knights residents just to "return" a dumb robe?

Shaking away the thought of going into the Silver Eagles hideout, you walked to your closet to gather the robe, and necessities for the plan. The Hog was already at the edge of the gates. It will be transported by Finral to the inside gates, the the rest would be up to you.

* * *

You had transmuted into the form of a small cat. Climbing up the cold drain pipe, you were able to make it into the second floor of the building. The only way you were able to go past unnoticed, was to have Mimosa and Noelle lead half the knights to the other side of the castle.

With the distraction complete, you climbed past the window, into the hallway - and tried to get yourself to the best location. You could only prattle upon the second floor, this was due to the rest of the knights on the 1st floor, lounging and flirting with the two young women. 

You waited for the signal, then waited some more for the Hog release - but it was all in vain. Mimosa and Noelle left you there for 30 minutes, and then they suddenly left. You could feel their presence disappear and the Silver Eagles knights walking up the polished stairs. It was cold in the dark, and large closet they left you in. And it took all your might to not leap out of their and run outside - what were you going to do?

Something was odd though, the knights you were initially thought were coming up to the second floor instead arrived on the third. What Noelle failed to mention was the majority of the second floor belonged to the Captain, and that the closet you were staying in, was his ACTUAL closet. You began to sweat through your fur, you should've known, why wouldn't she tell you!? It was essential information.

Your nerves tingled more at the thought of being caught, but your mind was clear. It might've been due to the strange fact that you were comfortable - you inhaled deeply. Perhaps that was why you were more patient when it came to waiting for their signal. Your chest tightened a little, an odd feeling in the pit of your stomach - but... why?

 _"God. Why does it smell so sane, comfortable, and familiar"_ you thought calmly, _"maybe it's because-_ "

 _"It's HIS"_ the loud words repeated in your mind, _It's the Captains, it NOZEL'S."_

You went from calm and sure, to a tinge of sadness. Knowing he left his precious Captains robe with you, made you unhappy - why would he carelessly leave it with you? Did he not want something that was tainted by a raunchy, useless- A bright light disrupted your thoughts. 

A strike of fear ran down your spin. You couldn't be caught, thinking quickly you slipped into the form of a gerbil. Not one of the fastest rodents you could've chosen, but it was the the immediate response.

Willing your heart to not jump out of your rib cage, you ran underneath the door. Scurrying your way towards the open window, then climbing up the wall in mere seconds. You reached the ledge, hopping onto a random vine that made it's way across the cobblestone wall.

You were so close to the ground, so very close - until a strong grip wrapped itself around your furry body. The warm hands felt familiar, and you squirmed as best as your could to try and escape between the long fingers. Looking up at your captor, you saw familiar face - stern, and ready for action. 

Your hope in escaping, and heart in your chest dropped out the window. 

It was Nozel.

The vibration of his low tone vibrated through you, "And where did you come from little mouse?"

* * *

The evening was a strange one for Nozel, his youngest sister and Mimosa had decided to visit unannounced. And he wasn't interested in what his sister and his cousin had to say. It had initially been about the task at hand, the whereabouts of the abductors - then somehow wondered into "accessories". While some of the Magic Knights stayed for fun, the others went and left the compound.

Before an hour had passed, he noticed something was off. While a trap wasn't triggered, he felt an unknown presence lurking quietly somewhere - how long they've been there, he was unsure. But, It had been only him to notice the infiltrator.

"Mimosa, Noelle" he said in a pointed voice, "If you will take your leave please, we can continue this another day." 

The young women's eyes widened, looking at each other hastily, they turned to leave. Quickly. _"Another thing that's off..."_ he pondered, his own kin wouldn't be conspiring?

There was movement on the second floor, small, nearly unnoticeable. Yet, there. Ignoring the other knights he exited the lobby, and began walking softly, and slowly up the stairs, he let his presence unknown.

Once on the floor, he sensed the familiar energy inside his closet across the hall. Turning on the lights, he waited for the intruder to be scared and head for the hills. He didn't have to wait long, a furry, small critter skittered out from under the door. Picking his pace up, the silver haired Captain met the intruder at the window. In a flash he snatched up the rodent, _"A gerbil?"._ The feeling of the warm, soft furr was familiar. An image of a hare running in back way alley crossed his mind. 

It wasn't just an ordinary rodent, and it wasn't a spy - it was someone he knew.

"And where did you come from little mouse?" He said callously, letting them struggle in his tight grip. Nozel calmly brought the nipping rodent to a glass jar that was on his desk, closing the small being in it, he made sure to keep a magic seal to prevent any escape.

The gerbil seemed perplexed. It sat, waiting, its sentient beady eyes wavering back and forth of inside the glass jar. Nozel let his large hands turn the jar left and right, trying to figure out who exactly sent this creature to spy on him.

Light footfalls could be heard coming in his direction, suddenly frightened purple eyes were in the open doorway.

Noelle had to steady her breathing, "There's something wrong!" she yelled at her older brother.

If Nozel wasn't worried about the Clover Kingdom, he would've taken the jar with him - but, he assumed the downstairs problem was more important. He left you in the jar, placing it on his desk. He followed Noelle quickly, hoping to arrive in time before something drastic happened.

Not a moment later, the vermilion haired girl Mimosa had crawled through his open window. At the same time triggering the trap alarms - causing Nozel to turn his head back to his room, "Noelle, go back. Retrieve the glass jar and bring it here."

"Yes, Okay." she said fretfully. 

"I'm so sorry f/n" shes emptied you from the jar, then put it right back in its place. "If we had known Nozel was so keen, or that he was gone, we wouldn't have played the plan so simply."

Releasing you from the jar, Mimosa led you to her pocket, then jumped.

* * *

Mimosa cringed at the high pitched alarm, "I'm so sorry f/n" she cried.

Reaching out to grab the glass jar, she tried to unscrew the jar - only to have it shock her. "Uh-oh..." she groaned, "We'll have to take you to Nero to fix this."

The young girl put you into her pocket and flew out the window, heading straight for the black bulls base

* * *

Nozel had made it downstairs, out the door and down the wall. He didn't expect a true attack from the 'abductors' but it had happened - once that was dealt with, he flew as fast as possible back to his compound. When he reached his room, his once composed face went slack. The jar was gone, and when he met Noelle she hadn't seen anything - just heard the trap alarm go off. 

"What the-" He cursed silently. Looking back at the evening before, something hadn't felt right. And he didn't like how the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together - it was you in that jar, and for whatever reason you came, Noelle and Mimosa must be in on it as well.

His eyes saw only red, how could he be tricked like this, and what was it you were looking for? He knew you were a suspicious woman. And he wouldn't let you take a single step out of this realm until he finds out who you really are.

* * *

Once Nero had you back to your normal, yet cramped self - You found out how Nozel 'felt' about you. Noelle had told you the next day, how he lost his calm composure and drilled her into answering all of his questions about you.

 _"If he could see through his tsundere attraction to you, he would know you're no threat."_ Is what Noelle had said at the end - apparently she was aware of her brothers behavior, and it had completely 180'd since you arrived.

Noelle told you the one line that gave it away - Something no one would ever believe if she told anyone who'd listen, besides yourself.

He had mumbled, " _Why is it always the attractive women that are absurd and off putting._ " Noelle went on to explain how he never mentioned anything about 'women', especially when it came to appearances. 

Knowing that his deep voice had spoken those words tugged at your heart. After a few more minutes discussing the next best thing to do, Noelle took her leave. It was decided that all three would lay low, and busy themselves - try and put any and all of themselves out of the Silver Eagles captains way.

You pondered at what you would do to keep yourself distracted...

And there it was - you realized what you wanted to do for work.

The previous evening, the night Mimosa helped you escape, you realized that the thrill for spying back. Remembering that thrill, you decided the next morning you would go and try and prove your 'spy' worthiness - to your father, or to whoever. No matter where it would lead you - as long as it helped you from being distracted by a particularly handsome Magic Knights Captain.

Little did you know that a new job would come your way, and it would be utterly unexpected. 

* * *

The very same Captain hadn't imagined your escape, even more so, he couldn't believe that you left his robe - clean, and unmarred from when he lent it to you. He let his fingers run over the silver clothe. It was soft, smooth, and as warm as goose feathers. Somehow it felt better than before he lent it to you.

One part of his mind argued with the other. It argued over whether or not you were a truly honest person. As Noelle and Solid said, "Of course she's not against this Kingdom! You're a royal from the Silva family - don't tarnish it with your stupidity."

He recalled the slight embarrassment when they mentioned that.

"Maybe I am over thinking this" he mumbled to himself as he paced, "I think I'm just concerned about..."

 _"Your lustful thoughts?"_ a voice inside him chimed.

A spark of excitement lit within him. Gazing out the window, he gave in to the vice of openly dreaming of the fantasy of you. And he let the fantasy of you beneath him drag him unto the night into sleep.

His dream was neaerly as good as his fantasy.

_He sat on a bench, a plate in front of him. While the surrounding area was a blur, a circle of light walked towards him. You emerged in a soft thin dress - in your hands looked to be a ceramic cup of coffee - his eyes wondered to the thin fabric loose on your hips. It was blowing through the wind as the door wafted open. It was almost like a present, a fiery woman packaged in a soft body, decorated in transparent silk._

Nozel thought he had awoke from his dream, dressed, and then went to survey the general area. But it became reality that morning, it was the second time he saw your soft face in the past 12 hours.

In this case though, it was reality. Dressed in flowered outfit, you bent over to serve a patron - a man of course. One Nozel was strangely jealous of. After you had set down the steaming pot of tea, his keen eyes followed the skirt of your dress as you rushed back towards the kitchen.

Willing himself to turn away, he walked back towards his broom - preparing to take off. It seemed your face wouldn't be forgotten though. His mind was soaked in the thought of you, and he was drowning to try and rid himself of it.

But, it was persistent in burning the romantic thoughts into his brain. His royal lineage wondered, _"Why would I even think of taking, breeding, and... With this mage?!"_ pushing the thoughts of children aside, the man continued to fly.

Squeezing his eyes together in irritability the woefully intelligent captains brain fired at the romantic thoughts. He pushed them away, and like a kettle, the steam fought back. After 24-hrs of fighting the naked image of you, it was gone.

Even with the intimate thoughts gone, Nozel had searched for you the next day. He needed to confront the situation to remove the cancer that was you.

* * *

The cafe was a great job until you were able to secure a more permanent one. The income was great, and you were popular. Even caught the eye of some prestigious and handsome men.

Once your shift was over though, your mind went back to the night you were trapped in his closet.

What would've happened if you had been caught? And if he let you out, would he give you a moments peace to speak? Or would you be subjected to some sort of torture by the attractive Silver Eagles Captain.

Torture. You could see his glittering eyes and smirk as he had you tied down...

To his... Bed?

Your mind went straight down the gutter.

Waiting until you had reached your bedroom, you finally let the dirty thoughts out.

The image of his nude and taught torso pinning you against his bedroom wall crossed your mind. A sudden blush crossed your cheeks at the thought - pushing yourself deeper within the covers of your bed.

How could you be thinking of such a strong mans hips snapping against yours in rhythm... God you wanted him so bad - "I hope he doesn't hate me... I'd really like to" you paused at the finishing part"...be someone he found important, and cared about." Apparently brutal honesty came out around midnight with no one around.

It was probably why you had left his robe in the back of his closet. It was in hope that he didn't notice. As much as you wanted to mean something to the captain, you didn't want Nozel's rejection. Of course it was in vain, you should've known - as his senses were keen, and his eyesight was incomparable. Even if he noticed, it was unlikely he would question you, right? I mean, it had already been 72 hours since the event.

Resting your head back onto the pillow, you let your eyes wander to the stars outside your window. You were tired, and needed a restful sleep. Closing your lids, you let your thoughts guide you to sleep.

_In it you stood in his room - where Nozel would have normally gave you a cold introduction, he had immediately thrown your silken body onto his 1,000 thread count sheets._

_His lean and pale body hard against yours. His tight braid touched your forehead by the slightest. HI hot mouth traced the veins in your neck._

_His voice was incomprehensible, but it was deep, and gravely - hot and ready to eat every last bit of you._

It seemed so surreal. Yet, it was not.

The second the morning light hit your closed eyes, it was over.

He had dissipated from your minds eye, and the warmth between your legs faded gently. Yet, the blessed visuals still reigned in your mind. 

And they continued to throughout the day. Memories of the dream, and new fantasies with it - thoughts of his body ravishing you was nice, but dreaming it into reality was even bettter. 

The distraction led you to make the 'small' mistake of buying a book without reading the summary, reviews, or the smutty plot... It's too bad you didn't need a bag for it.

* * *

Nozel saw your curved figure through the product of a looking glass. While most future tellers were faux, the one you appeared in was thick and blue - clear enough to see through, but thick enough to receive the message.

"You will have a magnanimous love soon..." the hunched old woman crowed. Lifting her head to meet Nozels eyes, her own glistened with her own reminisce, "You're likely to end it though dear, set aside your pride... don't be filled with fear. And at the latest, if you have time, meet her at the rock divides."

The older woman's words, though clear, made him want to scoff. 

What peasant woman would he ever listen too? He only paid her look into his future due to his ' _graciousness'._

Even though he was silent, the woman's eyes narrowed. "Stop lying to yourself boy" she grumbled, "captain or not-"

Her words ended. The mystic woman cut own words off, only to disappear in smoke.

 _"The rock divides..."_

Picking himself up, the Captain made his way to the Brooks Book Store. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________ Leave a Kudos/Comment/Suggestion/Questions!______________


	3. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean there's a Cotillion? Isn't that normally used in the Heart Kingdom?"
> 
> His Father smiled, "Indeed. But, Traditions can be changed to meet the needs of a situation... and I NEED to have you settled."
> 
> Nozel frowned, he was old enough to carry on by himself. If he wanted to be like his Mother he would've already settled. Either way, a Cotillion!?

As you left the bookstore your eyes made its way to the cover of the book - _"Full of Splendor"._ It had the image of a young female mage being held in the arms of a gleaming knight. 

_"Wow!"_ you thought, eyes wide in surprise. Apparently your subconscious had the same mindset as you did last night.

Stopping on the cobblestone, you leaned against the wall and flipped to the back cover. The summary was short - little plot.

_Full of splendor:_ _Fast paced love story where a fiery woman meets a stern stud. Both stuck in their own ways, unable to come to terms with their attraction._ _Until one night, left alone in a mystery - they had only one choice. Solve the night to escape... And huddle for warmth._

It was then noted that it was the number one 'love story' for women in the past three years. 

"Best buy ever!" - 21 F Mage

"Fantasy brought to reality, huge recommendation." - Clover Times

"Couldn't put it down! Just like the male lead!" - Kingdoms Paper 

Letting a smirk slip, you flipped to the front page and began to read. Wanting to make it home in time for lunch, you walked back towards the sidewalk. Scanning the first paragraph left you entranced. To the point where you forgot where you were headed.

MFC: " _You can't leave me here, how could you!?_ " the main female character cried.

MPC: " _I had... other priorities..."_ her current lover said, _"don't you want what's-"_

MFC: " _-best for the Kingdom, yes. For us? Not anymore... I need someone whose-"_

Your body collided with something hard, lean, and warm. The scent familiar and heady, it reminded you of... Looking up from the page, your eyes met that of the Silver Eagles Captain. Nozel. In all his shining glory, and stern expression, he was much less surprised and doe eyed as you.

* * *

His eyes squinted as they focused on the title. Smut. 

"You know..." Nozel said in a deep voice, "If you're looking for something interesting..." he leaned in closer - his voice warm as he leaned in, "You could put yourself to work." His tongue grazed the shell of your ear barely, but it happened all the same. He walked past your shivering form as if nothing had occurred. 

Your back stayed pressed against the wall, trembling as he left - it was as if your brain short circuited during his presence. You wanted him by your side like the OC in the book. Watching his swagger as he headed back towards the castle, you couldn't help but notice he said 'work'. Did he know you didn't have a job yet?

You used the wall for support as you let your heart rate lower. It was unusual that the tall Captain walked the streets of clover even rarer to pause and acknowledge you - you didn't want it to go to your head. But with that gleam in his eyes, and the scent rolling off of him, you could not help by hope that he indeed had a crush on you.

"Fuck" you mumbled, "there is no way that he just noticed me, and how in the hell..."  
  


You were going to go insane wondering about him as you walked home. Storing the book in your skirts, you walked swiftly towards home. Once in the gardens you were able to locate your younger sister. She sat on a stone bench blushing, while twirling a small daisy between her well manicured fingers.

  
"Sister..." you said loudly, while bustling towards her. You were ready to babble about your recent encounter at the bookstore.

She turned her head towards you, a look of surprise on her face.

"Hey f/n, what's going on?" 

You looked over her curiously, there was something different about her. She had the look of...

"Love!" you belted while grabbing her shoulders excitedly, "You have a crush don't you? Since when, and who is he?"

She grinned and wiggled in her seat. "It's a new magic knight! He had dark red hair, sharp teeth, and his body... god, f/n he is absurdly attractive - and very naked. He came up in the black market and stopped me from buying haunted earrings. It was supposed to be a gift..."

Your sister continued to talk about his demeanor, how he had a no bullshit attitude - "Yet, he had the gall to prank the shop keeper!" she giggled lightly, "I bought him food as thanks, and I couldn't resist... I mean... I asked him to come, but I just-"

"Asked him to come where?" you interjected, knowing full well it couldn't be your estate she invited him to.

"Pffft. The cotillion, duh." 

"Cotillion?" you interjected, "What do you mean?"

"Oh..." she responded with surprise, "You didn't know? Father said he told you. There's even a dress-"

"NO" you said loudly, walking towards the front steps, "I'm happy you found a man to your taste, Zora was it? Either way... There's no way..."

"But, sis..." she had grabbed you by the wrist lightly, "Pleeaaase" she begged.

You rolled your eyes at your spoiled sister, pushing her off you with an agreement, you started towards the house.

"Just make sure you keep me updated, I want to know aaalll the drama" you said with a smirk.

"You know I will!" she smiled brightly and walked with you inside, "It is this weekend and your dress is already-"

"Pause" you interrupted while stopping at the stairwell, "Who picked out my dress?"

She scoffed, "Well I did of course, and it will go great with your dates tux-"

"Date!?" you hollered, "What do you mean date!?"

"Well..." she ran upstairs and motioned for you to follow, "Just come look, you'll love it."

Once you reached your room you were able to see that your closet door was ajar. Tumbling out of it was your sister in a beautiful red gown, rubys sewn into corset, and the bottom a mermaid cut. In her hands was opaque bag, in it was your dress.

"Here" she said, handing you the bag, "if you need help with the lace up, I got you sis." With a bright smile and a pinch at your waist, your sister danced out of there. 

Flipping the bag open, you saw a silver gown. It was floor length and strapless, the bodice was tight with a swirled pattern - from the hip down it was silky in a slim flow of fabric. It was a waterfall of silver silk, whoever made this had astounding skill and imagination.

Slipping into the gown you saw how tight and slim it fit you. Your body filling it perfectly, your soft bust lightly pushed up, your hips outlined graciously. You knew that you were beautiful, the only difference was that this dress spoke of wealth and prestige - something that you were not used to wearing. 

There was a reason for the dress to be made so lovely, and the cotillion? Whose idea was it, and why would they be throwing it randomly. _'I don't know what's going on.. But I'm going to find out.'_

Walking down the hallway to your sisters room, you stopped and asked about the dresses and cotillion itself. 

"Well... To be blunt with you sis, it's a courting cotillion. Bringing magic knights and heirs to rich households together to try and set them up for the future."

You squinted at her, "But, you're already engaged to that rich old man, why are you going?"

She sighed, "I don't want to be with him. Plus, would you go if I wasn't?"

Rolling your eyes you headed towards the door, "No, I wouldn't.:

Your sister giggled, "Just wait. You'll love whose taking you tonight."

Sightly irritable at your sisters teasing, you opened your grimoire to transform into a house cat. One that would be unsuspected, and dismissed as a family pet. Trotting down the stairs, you made it to your fathers work room, in it he was on a compact phone. 

"She had never acted in such a way- Yes, well-" the person on the other line continued to interrupt your father. "Look..." he said with finality, "Just send it over. If it works, it works - if not, we can separate, end the contract before it becomes final, and no harm done."

Your fathers conversation was interesting, but only confirmed what you assumed.

The opposing character was hoping you would court them, and your father wanted the same. If you had been younger when this happened, you would throw a fit, but now - you were curious in the potential chaos and change. Why not humor them? You were interested in seeing who was wanting your hand.

With light paws you dashed back up the staircase. The cotillion was in two days, and you were hoping you could find out more information before it was time.

* * *

Nozel was irritated with his father. Normally he wouldn't care who the estate would go to, but if he was going to leave it to his younger brother due to him being wed and starting a family - that was different. 

"What is the point, we have more years to come, and you are still alive. Why bother on passing on the estate to someone so young?" Nozel had asked his impractical father, whose mouth formed in a smirk.

"As you know Royal blood tends to be strong with magical potential, and I fear that the four children my wife bore will not have any children of their own. Thus, there is no harm in giving the estate to the one who bares the first child."

"Tch" Nozel scoffed, turning back towards his quarters. There was no way he would engage in this discussion, he would go to the cotillion himself just to see who was the potential bride. If he was forced to work with unreasonable behavior, he might as well give his two cents to his Father on the potential future.

"Nozel" his younger brothers voice jerked him out of his thoughts. "It's just for show, other families will be there to marry in. None of us have to-"

"Stop. I know why we're going" Nozel had said looking back at his sibling, "Though, I didn't expect father to pick the weakest one of us to carry the bloodline."

Solid glared in response, "No need to let your jealousy show Nozel."

* * *

The elegant ballroom was twinkling with lights, decadent food laid out on silver platters on elongated tables. Instead of balloons, chandlers stood in its place. The faded lights cast shades from the columns on the floor. The marble clinked along with the heels among the dancing feet. 

While it was early, there were still many guests. 

The room was filled with young magicians dancing and conversing with each other. The most prominent pair was Zora and your sister. You let the gray fur coat fall onto the chair you sat in, revealing a diamond necklace resting upon your collar bone. If you were going to be here, you wanted to be seen, remembered, and dreamt about. 

You continued to watch your sister in the arms of the Black Bulls mage.

He wore printed black slacks, and a black button up. The top two were unbuttoned, revealing a taught chest with slight hair. His maroon hair was slicked back into spikes. He held your sister close, her head tucked underneath his chin - his mouth moving across the shell of her ear, probably whispering sweet nothings.

Resting your chin on your hand you thought jealously of the goosebumps caused by his touch. The happiness you had for your sister overcame any jealousy, it was nice to see her smile from something other than material goods. You hoped that it lasted more than the night, she deserved love.

Rising from your seat you walked gracefully to a pale column. You tried leaning against it, but found no comfort, something inside was causing a warm feeling. 

You wanted to dance, and receive attention from a handsome mage. Pushing off of the marble column, and twirled to the dance floor. Revealing the soft skin of your shoulders, and bust to attract potential suitors. 

A humble magician in a brown tux asked you to a dance, his sandy blonde hair was adorable, and he seemed harmless enough. How could you say no? Placing your hand in his, you decided to be the one that led him across the pale marble tile.

He struggled with conversation as his nervousness combated his wit. Once the orchestra ended, another suitor, one taller, and stronger took you into his arms.

"To even let such a fool bother a rose as yourself... Makes me wonder if you are even one at all" the mocking mans voice said unto you. Looking into the eyes of the mans face, you noticed his tell all silver eyes, and braided hair. It was Solid.

"Well, hello to you as well Solid, I hope all is well on your end." you responded in light, _'kill 'em with kindness_ ' you thought to yourself.

He twirled you with his response, "As fine as ever." He sniffed in disdain, as he glanced at your younger sister. "Unlike your sister, who seems to have no sense of class."

You gripped his hand lightly, letting your nails dig into his skin slightly. "As a grown mage she can do as she pleases, and she has an interest in strong blood lines - are you saying you do not?"

Solid hissed lowly, bringing you close to his chest, leaning down to let his lips whisper into your ear. "Don't insult me so, you know very well the house of Silva's opinions of strong magic and bloodlines."

You could feel his heartbeat rise with his words. 

"It is a pity that a family with a strong bloodline would have two daughters with the utmost disrespectful, and disgraceful personality. It almost wants to make me-"

"What" you asked darkly, pausing the dance to look into his eyes, "What does it make you want to do?"

Solid sighed and let his grip on your waist lighten, "I was going to say that I would rather inherit nothing than court you. But..." he let eyes travel down your slim neck, then to your bust, "I think that would be a lie."

Your brows furrowed with fury, "Excuse me but who-"

*Ahem* a powerful presence stood behind you, a commanding voice was what interrupted your sharp tongue.

"Dance with me f/n." The command had the same voice that haunted your wet dreams. Wide eyed, you turned around, it was Nozel in all his handsome glory.

His stern eyes held his brothers, contempt in them. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"... Of course not." Solid replied softly, intimidation on his face. 

Nozel turned towards you, his expression plain, yet his eyes were filled with curiosity. He laid his palm outward for you, waiting you to take it. Composing your surprised expression, you placed your hand in his own. 

Pulling you close, he began to lead you in a dance. The warmth you felt in your stomach earlier had traveled lower, and the warmth had to turned to fire - wherever his hand touched, your waist, hand or hip, it left a trail in its wake.

"...Nozel" you shyly whispered, trying hard to not look at your feet, "What are you doing here?"

He voice stiff in response, "To dance of course."

"But, you know what this is right?" you questioned, your eyes finally meeting his. 

He paused, and in that moment some other worldly music began to play. The distant mood changed to a low burn of anticipation, chills taking upon you skin. The chandeliers lights dimmed, casting shadows upon the golden walls. The music slowed to a single piano chiming in the back. It was soft, and set a sensual air in the expanse of marbled floor. A heady feeling washed over you, the faintness having you cling to the Captains hard body. 

His light and sturdy hands held your curves flush to him. A light misstep occurred in the dance as Nozels molten eyes found yours, and continued to trail down your neck. He hummed softly, almost approvingly; the vibration flowed into your body, heating your cheeks. 

Nozel tilted your chin upward with the curve of his finger. "Why are you so appealing" he spoke heatedly in your ear, "If it isn't your magic, it must be something even more terrifying." 

"...Ah" your response was lackluster, your mental state was drowned in embarrassment, confrontation, and heated passion. How could you respond?

' _Like this.._ ' a warm voice spoke internally. Reaching upward, you let your hands wrap around his neck. One lightly brush his cheek and the other supporting yourself from his shoulders.

A small smirk played upon his face as he read the want in your face.

With one strong arm wrapped around your waist, the other wrapped in your hair, the silver haired captain wrapped you into a breath taking kiss. His soft lips molding against yours ever so gently.

Opening your mouth you deepened the kiss, your lips moving on their own accord. Your warm body became flushed with the heat between you; moving your hand from his neck, down a steady bicep to his vest clutching the fabric there.

As you did so a frim hand removed your own, pulling you back into your own space. Your lustful eyes met ones of a similar feel, but more controlled.

Puliing your body away from his own, Nozels deep chuckle interrupted the heat between you.

"So, needy" his warm breath fanned over your face.

Your eyes jeered to the left, "Don't poke fun" you said nervously, "can you blame me?" 

His head tilted, eyes gazing at you curiously. "Of course not, I have been told I'm quite the Magic Knight. In fact, I became a Captain because of that."

Turning your head, trying to control the red blush across your cheeks, you made a move. You laid your right hand on back onto his strong arm you pushed him lightly into a slow dance once more. He let out a playful smile at your shy try at being bold, "It would be a waste for such a beautiful dress to not be able to shine underneath the moonlight."

He glanced at the clocks roman numerals, "Which is in an hour. How would you suggest we distract ourselves until then?"

The suggestiveness in his voice was something you never expected a noble to say, whether it be to you, or anyone - especially in public. You glanced quickly around the room to see who was around, the place was practically empty. The courting went well and many of the families went back to discuss future marriages. Only a few couples remained, and they too seemed content in their own world to care.

A red glimmer caught your eyes. In a shadowed corner, your sister was sitting on the Magic Knight Zora's lap. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders, and his around her cinched waist. He had a devilish smirk, and your sister seemed fixed on removing the rest of his buttons. You could tell that his glances towards her were promises of a good time, and hers reciprocated so. You were looking forward to her story tomorrow.

Rolling your eyes at your wild sister, you turned back to your dance partner. 

A shocked gasp slipped passed your lips as his own were now centimeters away from your own.

"She looks like she is having a pleasant time, does she not?" Nozel whispered to you. 

You cleared your throat, trying to find a response within the fog of your mind. 

"Uhm, yes. Yes she does." 

Nozel tilted his head, "Are you having a pleasant time?"

You blushed, "Yes. I'm just not used to... this" you gestured toward him.

He gave you a quizzical look, "Me? I would think with how often we run into each other, it would become a pleasant expectation rather than surprise."

You fidgeted in his arms as he led you to a set of wooden doors. "It's so" you paused, stopping at the double doors, "different."

Your dreams from previous nights flashed into your mind, "I never expected this to become a reality."

Without response Nozel turned and guided you down a small dark hallway behind the many columns. The ambience in addition to his strong arms leading you down the hallway, had the heady feelings and visions return.

_'_ _Strong arms circling your waist from above, and a plush feathered pillow below lifting your lower back. Helping the hips between your thighs rut against your slowly._

_"f/n" he would pant, hot and needy. Like your name was candy on his tongue._

_Your moans filled the bedroom in response, and because it was a dream, clothes' dissipated instantly and everything echoed. His deep voice repeated your name._

_"f/n-", then again, and again until-_

The last time his voice was more stern, demanding your attention... incredibly realistic, bringing you out of your fantasy. 

Looking up from your daze your eyes met cat like ones, curious and probing. 

"Do you like that?" Nozel asked lightly, circling your vulnerable form.

"Wait, what?" you replied nervously as you had been ignoring the conversation. 

"Do you like it?" Nozel said with a light smirk, stopping in front of you once more, leaning down to eye level.

"Ah, I'm sorry. But, do I like what?" you asked, hoping he would repeat it once more. No questions asked.

A sly look that played upon his face, one that you've never thought his proud face would hold. You backed away slowly as he pushed forward, "Were you not listening, hm? Isn't that considered rude."

Biting your lip in worry you tried to turn your head to the side, hoping your surroundings were in favor. If escape was necessary. 

The moment you turned you turned your head Nozel was upon you. Pinning you against the cool marble wall that he lured you too. 

"My dear, sweet, f/n. You must like it, it being your name. I had to repeat it several times before you responded. And yet, here you are, asking me to _say your name_ once more." He chuckled, and continued his attack, "And might I point out, you mentioned 'reality' does that mean you've pictured us here before, like this?"

You let out a soft gasp, he had his right arm caging you against the wall; while the other trailed the side of your silken bodice.

"Y-yes" you responded, trembling slightly.

"Tell me" he asked lowly, his soft lips brushing yours, "I want to know your fantasies. I wonder if... they match mine."

"Well" you gulped, your back arching into his feather light touches, "I do like it when you say my name" you bravely continued, trying to distract yourself from his intoxicating scent. "It started not long after you rescued me. You invaded my dreams, it started with scenes of possibilities in my room. Yet I turned down the attr-attraction I felt" you paused to shudder at the light pinch to your hip.

"I can't imagine why you would do such a thing" Nozels lust fueled voice interjected. 

You huffed, "Your nobility. The fact that it would never work that you belonged-"

Nozels soft touches turned greedy, wrapping his arm around you tightly. His lips nipped at your neck lightly, "Nobility gives me the right to do as I please, and the title of Captain of The Silver Eagles negates any opposed."

His hands encircled your wrists, giving you no chance to flee. "Now" molten eyes burned into yours, "continue."

All nervousness was replaced with lust, instead of having your eyes cast downward, they were lifted to challenge his. "I gave in on the third night you invaded my dreams. I reached for your face, falling backwards on my bed, your hips between my thighs-" your trembling voice was cut off by soft lips enveloping your plump ones.

It took half a second for you to realize what was happening, and less than that to kiss him just as eagerly. His kisses were slow and firm, pushing mouth slightly ajar to taste you.

Your eyes closed, thoughts of the dream ended as you focused on his taste. The noble man glued to you tasted of one who knew what he wanted, and his pride urged to take if for his own. 

The bell that chimed for the hours covered the moans reverberating through you.

He pulled away first, looking mussed, and slightly miffed at the interruption. Stepping away from your person left you cold, saying his name softly, you reached for his hand.

"It's late" his face had changed, composed as when he first asked you to dance. 

"That's obvious" you said sarcastically, trying to hide your want with humor. His stoic demeaner was unsettling, and you weren't sure if being vulnerable was worth it. 

"Ahem" he cleared his voice, then continued "perhaps this isn't the right place for... this" he gestured to the surrounding area.

The realization hit you, he was nervous about the area, not about the action.

"Well" you said softly, "I was given a few recommendation's if you cared to look into them..."

Raised brows and quizzical eyes was the response.

"Here" you took his hand into your own, "let me show you."


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long fingers traced your inner thigh, his naked chest and chiseled face hung above you. White tendrils of hair framed his vulnerable, and surprisingly boyish face. 
> 
> With a compassionate smile you cupped his face, bringing it towards your own, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "By the way you held me against the marble wall, I never suspected a possessive man such as yourself to be a virgin."
> 
> His hand moved across your pant line, eliciting a needy moan from you. "Never suspect the unexpected f/n, it will get you into trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be S.M.U.T.  
> It will be much different than planned, but hot none the less!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy.

* * *

Current Story Line:

In mere moments you were in a flush forest. Lightning bugs brought out the shadows of vines wrapped around trunks of tall trees. Bright stars lit the tops of the trees, the outline giving way to the expanse of the sky.

"It's magnificent. Who told you of this place?" Nozel asked as he laid down in the velvet soft grass.

"If I told you it might ruin the mood" you giggled, "I'm glad you like it. To be honest this is the first time I've been here."

He pulled you on top of him, having your head rest on his muscled chest. He tugged at your hair gently, "How did you know it was this spectacular then?" 

"I didn't. Just went with it, I was a little distracted at the time."

"Hmph" Nozel turned on his side to face you, "Why is it that you either have the worst of luck, or the best of it."

You pushed him playfully, "It's only when your around that my life becomes complicated like that."

"I'm afraid I'll have to make it more so" with that he pulled you underneath him, embracing your waist and nipping your neck lightly. 

* * *

Nozels POV of previous chapter: 

Walking into the lit ballroom was nerve-racking. He normally was composed and confident, and while his stoic face hid how he felt internally, he couldn't help but have a nervous sweat.

He stood by his father casually, doing his best to blend in. 

"I'm glad you came" his father said with a tinge of condescendence. 

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you are, humiliation is what gets you off."

Nozel chanced a look at his father round, annoyed faced. It was by chance that all of his children took after their mother. 

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. In the mean time, look at your brother" he gestured to the middle of the dance floor; Solid's back faced him, ' _whatever young noble woman was in his arms was sure to be pleased.'_ Nozel thought to himself, _'Too bad he was already arranged. Sadistic humor was the one attribute two of his younger siblings gained from their father_.' 

Hands clasped behind his back, he sniffed with disdain, "Why would you urge him to come if his arrangement has already been made." It was rhetorical, but his father answered none the less. 

"Not like you care, or know, but it's not. Plus, it encourages others to look into settling down. Royal line needs to continue, and for that to happen 'naturally' or enjoyable, one should believe that they have other options."

"Of course, because the blood line is most important during times of war" the Silver Eagles Captain shook his head, "of course, if you look-" his jaw dropped slightly at the sight before him. He was absentmindedly watching his brother while talking to his father, not expecting to see something so... 

"Breathtaking isn't she? Can you believe its the estranged daughter from the Iron wielding Noble 'last/name'."

Nozel composed his facial expression once more. "That daughter..."

"Yes. Remember, the one you save, we went to her estate several days ago? Her lineage and magic are well worth the... behavior. And that's simple to over come."

He stopped listening to his father the moment he composed his facial expression. In the middle of the crowd he watched Solid hold and sway with a waterfall of beauty. The silken dress flowed with the dance, that would make a graceless dancer look like a pro. The nearly translucent dress reached your ankles, the empire hemline accentuated the length of your body.

After appreciating your hair platted into a braided up-do, it hit him. The pieces he chose to ignore had puzzled itself together. The colors of the Silva crest on Solids robes, and your dress illuminating light blue with teasing silver shimmers; it wasn't coincidence.

It was normal for courters to wear matching, or similar crest of a to-be beloved, or trying to attract the interest. it was to pose interest in the Silva name.

While this was common when courting, it was an unreal feeling seeing a... what were you to him? Nozel pondered this for a moment. _'A young woman with a rebellious personality, a brave individual, and for physical appearances … astounding.'_

Without further thinking he made his way over to you.

He stood there, waiting for his presence to be taken in. One small flare of his magic power and a " _May I have this dance_ " and you were in his arms. 

Your face went from astonished, to nervous, then rested in a shy bravado. Odd.

The air was thick, and your skin was soft. The sweet scent of gardenias and hot sweat filled his nostrils. Your face was flushed, that's when he noticed how low his hand had traveled, it was well past the waist. Where the socially accepted hand length distance between your partners chest, your breasts were practically flush to his vested figure. 

"...Nozel" you shyly whispered, trying hard to not look at your feet, "What are you doing here?"

He tried to be compose in his response, but it came out stiff none the less, "To dance of course."

You looked at him quizzically, "You know what this is for right?"

He paused, he wasn't sure what to say. To agree with you would mean that he was indeed here for courting. If he denied, he would look a fool. Before he could concede, other worldly music began to play. The notes slow yet demanding, it had no rhythm. Not in particular. The music was magic, and it was to tune to each particular couple. And in his case, it was a heady feeling, his denied lust for you had reached the surface. And seeing the goosebumps across your skin, he was certain you felt it too.

Seeing your reaction he let himself the pleasure of holding you tightly, letting his body tingle as he palmed your body's curves. And that was when a surge of blood went straight to his lower abdomen. The warm and pleasurable feeling sparked his nether regions alight, _'If I'm not carful_...'

His foot tripped up while trying to concentrate on preventing his cock from hardening. Looking up he saw neediness in your eyes. He let his eyes travel from your eyes, to those kissable plump lips, down your elegant neck and finally your collarbones where soft mounds of breasts peaked. He hummed softly, appreciating the view.

He lifted your chin up so he could gaze deeper into the maddening eyes in front of him. "Tell me, why are you so appealing?" leaning forward he chanced a warm breath in the shell of your ear, feeling you shiver in response. His mind worked on its own, "If it isn't your magic, it must be something even more terrifying." 

Your response surprised him, he expected words, instead he received something between a moan, and a gasp. Without words he watched as you wrapped your arms around his neck, warm and tight, clinging onto him as if you would fall without it. 

He couldn't help but smirk, the want in your face was readable and it was cute. 

Wrapping one strong arm around your waist, and having the other wrapped into your now fallen tresses, he was emboldened to kiss you. Slowly capturing your mouth with his, he held you closer, only to have you open your mouth fighting back to deepen the kiss.

He felt your hands move from his shoulders, down his bicep, to the vest where you clung tightly to.

He realized you were heated, and wanting far more from him than he expected. With a deep chuckle he pried your body off of his.

"So, needy" his breathed.

"Don't poke fun" you said nervously, "can you blame me?" 

He tilted his head, eyes gazing at you curiously. While he was not quite the flirter, he decided to try.

"Of course not, I have been told I'm quite the Magic Knight. In fact, I became a Captain because of that."

He watched you blush over his teasing words. "You know" he said softly, "we have about an hour before the doors close, would you take a stroll with me?" He didn't mean to come off suggestive, but his tone was nearing as needy as you were.

He saw you looking at your sister, taking into account her evening escapade.

Your gaze was away from his for too long, he reeled you back in with a question.

"She looks like she is having a pleasant time, does she not?"

You cleared your throat, "Uhm, yes. Yes she does." 

"Are you having a pleasant time?" he asked, voice deep.

You blushed, "Yes. I'm just not used to... this" you gestured toward him.

He gave you a quizzical look, "Me? I would think with how often we run into each other, it would become a pleasant expectation rather than surprise."

He grasped your arm, intending to lead you onward into the night. Perhaps a stroll would lift the heat to where you might have a proper conversation. He felt you fidget in his arms. "I never expected this to become reality..." you said in a soft voice.

He looked at you strangely, "Yes?". 

You never responded, your eyes looked glassy as if you were in another world. He continued to lead onward, only now starting to feel the ambience change. He could feel your heartbeat increase, what were you thinking about. 

Once reaching a dark patio surrounded by open air and vines, he turned you towards him. "f/n" he started lightly, "f/n..." your name once more. The third time he raised his voice, command in its tone.

Coming back to reality, he watched your eyes widen and embarrassment cover your face.

A breath passed, and the heady feeling and conversation came back. Leading him to kiss you fiercely once more, pinning you to the wall like prey. He didn't want you to run, and he didn't want to loose this feeling. Even in he was unsure. 

His control slipped, and he could feel his cock coming to life. In order to restrain from anything more than kissing on the terrace, he fell away from you. Heaving breaths were ceased, and his face was straining for composure. 

"Ahem" he went to explain his feelings, not wanting to come across as non-chalant. "I feel as if... we should take this conversation" pausing to look at your worried expression, "somewhere more private.

Your soft face changed immediately.

"I know the perfect spot.

* * *

Current story line:

Nozel hovered over you, the deep kisses reddening his cheeks, he was a sight to take in. His robe was shrugged off and his undershirt was loose upon his frame. You could see lean strength all over his body. You want to rub your thighs together so badly, but the way he had you pinned down wouldn't let you.

"Nozel" you cried, "Please..."

Long fingers trailed up your side to cup your bust. It wasn't enough. Your dress was still on and you were ready to shuck it off. "Please help me get this dress off. It's incredibly unfair for you to..."

"Say no more" he responded, a deep manly moan rose from his chest as your thigh grazed his ever hard, thick cock inside his pants.

Moving your hair to the side, you presented the lace up back to your dress. "It's similar to a ribbon in how its tied, after that... I can remove the rest."

Hands massaged your shoulders gently, skimming the hem of the dress, "What if I want to undress you myself?"

You hummed lightly, "I would never deny you the pleasure."

You could feel him smile as he nipped your shoulder lightly. His deft fingers made quick at the lace up, and the outer side of the dress had already fallen to your hips. 

You felt the chill air against your skin, the under shift was thin and not helping, "Nozel-"

"It's coming off soon. I only want to appreciate you in this moment."

You didn't have to wait long for Nozel to replace your undergrown with his warm hands. 

"You're chilled" he said concerned, his hands pulling your bare back to his warm chest. 

You relaxed into his touch, warm with his heady scent. The back of your mind was distracted from this embrace, as your nipple was exposed the chilled wind. Light as it was, it still sent shivers up your spine.

Nozel furrowed his brow, "Are you really that cold, shivering so much?" concern was all that was in your voice, and you were embarrassed to tell him otherwise. Instead of voicing the need to be touched, you guided one of his hands to cup your bare breast. 

Nozel flinched in surprise, unaware at your aroused state. 

You leaned your head back, letting your forehead touch his chest. Reaching behind you tugged lightly at the shirt he still wore. "I need you to pay better attention to me... Captain" you said teasingly, giving him a wink.

Nozel blushed. 

Maybe you were being to crass? No. Because he began to let his finger graze your nipple, causing it to harden further. Giving him and encouraged moan, you flipped over to face him. Bringing his cautious mouth to yours. Slow kisses became heated, and you were on your back once more. This time Nozel had foregone his shirt, his expression unreadable. Nervous perhaps? You tried to not read into it, focusing in the feeling.

Long fingers traced your inner thigh, his naked chest and chiseled face hung above you. White tendrils of hair framed his vulnerable, and surprisingly boyish face. 

Seeing as he was being carful with every move you decided to make a move. With a compassionate smile you cupped his face, bringing it towards your own, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "You don't have to be so carful with me, I'm not a doll."

The attractive man sat up, his flustered face in thought.

"I just remembered something, and it makes it a tad difficult for me to be focused."

"What do you mean?" you asked puzzled, reaching for his arms.

The Captain sighed, "Well. Truth be told, I haven't had many sexual encounters. In fact, aside from foreplay, I would be considered" he paused to clear his throat, "Uhm. Considered a virgin."

You did your best to not have wide eyes with surprise plastered on your face. You worded your response carefully, and honestly.

"Handsome, the way you held me against the marble wall, and how much sexual frustration you elicited from me, I would have never suspected it. You have a possessive nature that adds a domineering disposition, which is..."

His hand moved across your panty line, silencing your words with a needy moan from you.

"Never suspect the unexpected f/n, it will get you into trouble."

"Aha" you exhaled, "This is true."

Nozel covered your body once more with his, his face leaned closer to your ear, a dark whisper met you ears "If you don't mind, I'd like to take it at my pace."

You blushed at his words, the intimacy he offered was far more than what you expected. And you were nervous. 

"Yes" you whispered, unsure of a proper response. 

Nozels hand went back to your soaked panties, drawing circles. His other arm supported himself above you, his mouth teasing your own with light kisses. Every time he reached out to kiss you, he would pull away.

It left you a mess, "Please, please kiss me" you whined. 

"Hn" he planted a chaste kiss on your lips, "What happened to Captain? Or, are you trying to be disrespectful to a magic knight?"

"Ah! Nozel, don't tease me so-"

His long index finger went inside you slowly, you went speechless.

"What was it you were saying?" He asked coyly.

Catching your breath you tried to finish, "Don't tease me like-"

'Aaahhh-uuh" he tore another torturous moan from you, as he added another finger.

"I didn't quite catch that love, it seems your distracted. We can continue the conversation later?" he posed the question while pushing his fingers as deep as it would go. His forearm flexing as his fingers curled inward. 

"Yeess" you hissed, "please."

Nozel pumped his fingers at a painfully slow pace.

"Nozel please, I want more."

"More?" he raised a brow, "More of this?"

He quickened his pace, one hand holding your hip down, the other bringing you to the brink of orgasm. His face lowered towards your breast, his warm mouth covered your areola. Sucking on the bud gently, then letting his tongue roll against it. 

You were bucking your hips into his hand, incredibly close to coming, "I'm so close!" you cried loudly. 

The Captain stilled his mouth, then his fingers, "Did you say something f/n?"

He leaned foreword, his eyelids creased and mouth in a smile. He knew what he was doing, and seemed to enjoy your pouting demeanor.

"No" you cried, crossing your arms with a pout, "Why do you have to be so rude."

He let out a chuckle then had you caged between both arms, "I couldn't resist. Also, If I'm going to take you, I want to take you how I WANT to." He emphasized on, 'I' and 'want', "and I would hope you'd respect that, especially since you're the first woman my hard cock will be inside."

Somehow hearing the lewd words drop from his mouth was hotter than when he fingered you. You were wet all over again, and you were sure that you had ruined his pants. Or... You thought, until you felt the precum drip from the head of his swollen cock.

"Uhhnn. Why do you like to torture me?" you asked, feeling his length between your inner thighs.

"Because I like to. I like to see you squirm, and beg. The blush of need that crosses your face when I say, or do something that makes you" Nozel dipped his hand between your folds, "Your'e a puddled mess right now f/n. Will you let me take you?"

Quickly, you brought your arms over his shoulders, pulling his against you. 

"I want that more than anything right now."

"Anything?" He replied, slipping the two fingers back into your cunt. "Do you want these fingers? These fingers to finish you off, to have you cum right here and now."

Your response was a low groan, drool pooled into your mouth. Ready to suck him off, or do whatever you needed to do to get him to fuck you. You whined in response, his fingers brought you so much pleasure, and you were too nervous to ask for his bare cock inside you.

"Really? You're content with my fingers only?" He fucked you with his fingers at a rapid pace, your head lulling to the side in pleasure.

Your hands clenched the clothes underneath you. Loud begging sounds filled the forest. You were so, so close, and he was going to let you come. If you didn't say anything, he would let you come without his command. And the thought of disobeying the Captain was too hot to not do. 

That was your plan until he removed his fingers once more. In frustration you rolled him onto his back, climbing on top you straddled his waist. Your wet core slicked his lower abdomen and cock with it. 

"I need you Nozel, you can take me however you want. But, please-" you leaned forward, causing his thick, bare cock to glide between your velvety folds. 

His hips bucked in response to the sensation. 

"Fuck, f/n. I want to fuck you so badly."

You looked at him through glazed eyes, making sure to rub the length of his cock through slick folds. 

"Then fuck me, I've begged you too."

His eyes crinkled, "No. You've begged me to stop teasing you," he reversed the position, you were on your back once more. The head of his leaking cock poked your entrance. "Never once did you beg me to fuck you, let alone ask."

Your eyes widened, "Well, I thought, I thought it was. Uhm. Implied?" you responded nervously. 

He shook his head slowly, "Yes. But, I want to hear those words from your mouth. I want the memory of you begging for me to fuck you, ingrained into my brain forever."

You blinked slowly, with only one response in mind. 

"Nozel" you said his name low.

"Yes?" he replied, hand jerking his cock alive.

"I need you to fuck me, please."

"With all that I have in me, I will."

The sensation of his cock pushing through your entrance was blindingly pleasurable. When you could feel his cock pushing against your cervix, your body went limp. The pleasure had you at his will. 

"F/n" he called lightly, his hips jerking whenever you clenched around him. 

"Yes?" you panted.

"I'm going to fuck you, then fill you with my cum."

"Oh, god. Please, yes." You begged to the heavens, bless this sultry god taking you to his liking.

Lifting your legs up so he could go deeper, the angle had his veiny shaft filling all the right places. 

A deep, and needy groan left Nozels mouth. 

That's when his hips began to press as far, and as hard as he could to be inside you completely. 

"I'm going to fuck you slow, I want to make sure you feel how good you fit around me" his hips retreated slowly, leaving an inch of space between you. "I want you to feel how deep I can go, and how I stretch your pussy so nicely."

He filled you back up. The pace was tortuously slow, but it turned you on. You could feel him pause to regain self control, and that made you wet. 

"Nozel" you whimpered, "This feels fucking amazing."

His mouth latched onto your neck and began to suck roughly on it. His pace increased, your legs flailed with each thrust, you turned your head so his teeth could bite as much flesh as he wanted. 

"Fuck" he mumbled, "I'm gonna cum."

You urged him onward, "Yes baby, please. Please cum inside me." You could feel your own orgasm reaching its peak. As you came you could feel his cock pulse and twitch inside you. He rode out his orgasm, and your own. Letting the pleasure draw out slowly, until you were both panting, sweaty messes. 

You held him close to you, his own embrace locked with yours. His cock still semi-hard, stayed inside you until it softened. Leaving you time to wordlessly fall asleep into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ____________ Please enjoy! Leave comments and suggesitions!_________


End file.
